


Pretty boys are in demand

by transconstellation



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, depression and anxiety mentions idk im bad with this tagging thing, it seems awful at the start but it gets better, theyre in love agan, trans whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transconstellation/pseuds/transconstellation
Summary: Whizzer hadn’t seen Marvin since he’d been told to leave with a suitcase pushed against his chest. Whizzer really expected that to be the end of it, and for what felt like eternity - it was. Then Marvin showed up at his doorstep and brought back all the memories.Whizzer is trans in my writing.





	Pretty boys are in demand

Whizzer hadn’t seen Marvin since he’d been told to leave with a suitcase pushed against his chest. He’d walked out with his head held high, prideful arrogance that shone in his eyes concealing how badly his heart had broken. Whizzer really expected that to be the end of it, the end of him and Marvin, and for what felt like eternity - it was.

It took months, much longer than a year, until Whizzer saw Marvin again.

One late evening turning into night, the doorbell rang and Whizzer was woken from an unintentional nap. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and frantically blinked his eyes, trying to bring his head back to reality. When he realized someone was at the door, Whizzer jumped up and pulled on a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt as he had his half-length binder on. “Hang on!” He called out as the guest kept pressing the bell, rubbing his face to wake up a bit more. It wasn’t unusual for him to nap nowadays. His seasonal depression had turned into something worse and he barely left his house anymore. Of course he occasionally came back with a stranger to drown out the ache Marvin had left behind, but that had been more relevant in the first few months. Now Whizzer just sat on the couch by himself, hazy eyes staring wherever they’d stopped each time he moved.

Trying to seem put together, Whizzer stood tall as he opened the door, expecting to greet a salesman of some sort. It took his foggy brain a second too long to recognize who swayed at his doorstep, but once he did, his heart sunk.

“Marvin,” Whizzer breathed out, eyes shooting wide open. His voice was met by a drunken grumble as the man fell forwards. Whizzer barely caught him, brows furrowed with confusion and worry. It wasn’t like Marvin to drink. That was one trait Whizzer had always enjoyed; he’d had his share of alcoholic boyfriends who hadn't been too good to him. Marvin wasn't one to spend his evenings downing drink after drink. “Whiz— Whizzer— you’re sssso pretty— pretty boy—“ Marvin mumbled over and over, but Whizzer paid no mind to it - he was too worried. Something was wrong. 

Marvin kept mumbling incomprehensible things, his words blurred and intoxicated. “Let’s get you inside, you can sleep it off for a little while,” voice soft, Whizzer spoke to his ex lover as he helped Marvin inside. It was definitely a workout and the young man almost stumbled more than once on the short walk from the door to the living room. Thank god he was at least a bit taller than Marvin was. Once they reached the living room, Whizzer helped Marvin onto the couch, trying to keep him from instantly rolling off. Sighing heavily, Whizzer shook his head, words dripping with nostalgia and concern. “What did you do this time, hm?”

“This isn’t even anywhere near the neighborhood you live in,” Whizzer continued his monologue knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. Soon he got back up and scurried around to try and find Marvin a blanket. Maybe it wasn’t wise to let an ex lover who was drunk and who Whizzer had never really gotten over crash on his couch, but hey. What the hell. Why not.

When Whizzer found the blanket he was looking for, he walked back into the living room to find Marvin fast asleep. For a moment, he just stood there, watching the man he once loved. Maybe still did. Oh how naive he had been, thinking he had it all figured out. The first few months had been so good. Then Marvin had gotten irritable and Whizzer made sure to push his every button.

Sighing once again, Whizzer shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and walked over to drape the blanket over Marvin’s sleeping body. The man looked much older than he had before; he looked like he’d been through hell. And Whizzer knew enough to know that to be true. It must’ve been hard with Trina and Mendel getting married and Jason not spending as much time with him as he used to. Whizzer knew that, because he still played baseball with the kid every now and then. And the breakup hadn't been easy for either of them anyway.

After tucking Marvin in, Whizzer ran a hand through his messy hair and down his face, a habit he’d picked up from Marvin that never had disappeared. Then he looked around for a basket or a bin to leave by his ex lover, just in case. Whizzer brushed his fingers through Marvin’s tangled hair as well before he stood up straight and made his way towards his bedroom. Maybe he’d be able to get some sleep. It was late after all, the sun had gone down while Whizzer was napping where Marvin now slept.

Now that he was alone and settling to get some rest, the questions that had been at the edge of his mind hit home all at once. Why was Marvin here? What had caused him to get blackout drunk? Was Jason okay? Was it trouble at home? Would Marvin get through it? Had he picked up drinking every night? Why on earth did he choose Whizzer’s door after over a year of radio silence? Of course there was no way he’d ever ask those questions from Marvin himself, but his heart ached with worry anyway. 

Confused, Whizzer got under the covers, leaving his binder on against better judgement. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but the situation was just too much to handle. For some reason he couldn’t imagine taking it off while Marvin was in the house. All of the trust they’d built was gone, but Whizzer alone wasn’t to blame for that.

After hours of tossing and turning and listening to any and every sound coming from the living room, Whizzer finally fell asleep. His dreams were restless, littered with nightmares and suppressed memories. In the early hours of the morning, Whizzer jolted awake, sheets damp with sweat and heart beating too fast, spiraling into a panic attack. He sat on his bed, knees up, elbows resting on them, head in his hands. If things had been like they used to, Marvin would’ve been by his side by now, calming the hyperventilating young man. But it wasn’t like it used to be. Whizzer had to get through it on his own. 

It took a good half hour for Whizzer to get his head out of the downward spiral. Even after his breathing had regulated, his hands trembled visibly and his heart had a hard time calming down. Whizzer gathered himself, stood up from the bed, and held his head high as he walked out of the room. Making his way quietly towards the kitchen, he glanced over the mess of a man sleeping on his couch.

Marvin had dropped his blanket with one of his arms hanging off the edge of the couch. Suddenly Whizzer was overcome with heartbreak all over again as he watched his ex lover. There was something so familiar in the sight: Marvin used to fall asleep on the couch all the time when work kept him up. It brought back so many fond memories Whizzer had tried to forget and he had to turn around to keep himself together.

Hands still shaking, Whizzer moved into the kitchen to start making coffee, eyes like bruises against his pale skin. The fatigue from not sleeping or sleeping too much, depression, anxiety, and not eating enough had left their mark on the pretty boy. Sure he was still attractive as all hell, but it was clear he wasn’t at his best. He was a just a shadow of what he used to be.

Once the coffee was brewing, Whizzer turned around and leaned against the counter, lost in that hopeless head of his. Deep in thought, he didn’t hear Marvin groaning as he slowly woke up, completely - painfully - hungover. Only when Marvin stumbled into the kitchen to get something to drink did Whizzer get pulled back into reality. Immediately he stood taller, somehow managing that half arrogant, half careless smirk of his.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Whizzer teased as he watched Marvin get a cup and pour water into it. “Don’t, Whizzer,” Marvin grumbled in return, which just made Whizzer laugh. Or at least laugh was what Whizzer did. Who knew how real it was. “You don’t happen to know how you got here?” Marvin just grunted and downed a second glass of water, shrugging, “I remember drinking far too much.” “No doubt,” Whizzer remarked with a quirked brow. They were both caricatures of who they used to be, pretending they qwwn't broken and in pieces.

“I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?” Marvin asked and rubbed his eyes, clearly embarrassed. Whizzer chuckled nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders in turn, “mhm. Define embarrassing,” he said, knowing it would drive Marvin crazy. But this time it wasn’t to annoy him. It was just friendly bickering. Marvin groaned and shook his head, hiding a smile, “well I’m sorry if I caused any trouble.” Whizzer suppressed the thought of making up a story, telling Marvin that he'd interrupted a session with another guy. It would’ve been cruel. Too cruel. Maybe before Whizzer would’ve used the lie to get a reaction out of Marvin, but now he was just too tired to care.

Whizzer tucked at the binder to get it lower, trying to stop it from digging deeper into his skin. It had probably been longer than a day since he took it off the last time. He’d have to wait till Marvin left to feel comfortable enough to get out of it, no matter how it hurt his rib cage. Now he just hid the physical pain just like he did with the emotional scars and smiled at Marvin’s remarks. “Don’t sweat it. You called me a pretty boy, which isn’t a lie,” he smirked and turned to the pot of coffee. “Coffee?”

Marvin nodded and the two of them continued the back and forth teasing for a while. When silence fell over them as they drank their coffee, Whizzer did everything he could to seem nonchalant, to not show the exhaustion he really felt. Soon enough Marvin cleared his throat, “I think it’s time for me to go. It was nice seeing you, though,” he stated and Whizzer just dismissed it with a wave. “Give Jason my love,” he replied as Marvin gave him a final once over, keeping his posture and careless facade, and then Marvin was gone. The door closing behind him felt like a slap against Whizzer’s face, leaving him wondering what had happened.

***

When Jason told Whizzer about the game on one of their baseball afternoons, Whizzer immediately agreed on going. Of course he'd go see his best boy play. It was only after he made the promise that he realized just what he’d done. Going to the game meant seeing Trina and Mendel again. Not only that, it meant seeing Marvin. Oh, god, the last time they’d met, Marvin had showed up at his door shitfaced, spent the night on his couch, and filled the morning with pretentiously cheery, stiff bickering. Whizzer had asked Jason all the questions, made sure that Marvin was able to keep it together. It was one thing to hear about him, but to see him after this long and with that being the last interaction between them? God, no. Jason had told Whizzer Marvin had never really gotten over him, that the man still spoke about the 'pretty boy' every now and then, making that the reason for the sudden drunken visit. Pretty boys were still in demand in Falsettoland, as Jason phrased it.

How could Whizzer ever walk out there and pretend like nothing had happened, that he hadn’t been thinking about that night almost constantly? It had been months, seven to be exact, making it over two years since him and Marvin had parted ways. As soon as Whizzer got home from spending time with Jason, he dived into his closet, trying to drown the anxiety by choosing the best outfit. When you feel your worst, you gotta look your best, right?

A few days later it was the day of the baseball game and Whizzer couldn’t stay home doing nothing. He just couldn’t. Instead he spent the day walking around, but made sure to be fashionably late to the game. Pretending like he hadn’t been waiting for it. Pretending like he hadn't counted the minutes till it'd start.

Whizzer arrived at the stadium, lingering at the edge, trying to locate the tight knit family. When he did, he noticed Marvin sitting on the top row with two women holding hands. Trina and Mendel were in front of them. Clearly they were discussing something as Marvin shook his head and the two women burst into laughter. Whizzer realized the two must have been Cordelia and Charlotte, Marvin's new lesbian neighbors who'd grown close to the family. A spike of ache pierced through Whizzer's heart as he watched them all laugh together.

Deciding that he’d watch Jason’s next round from the shadows and then go greet the people he once held close, Whizzer stood back with his hands in the pockets of his fake leather jacket. “Oh, kid, you need to keep your eyes on the ball…” he mumbled with a fond smile on his face as Jason missed yet again. The kid had never been that great at baseball.

When Jason walked back into the line of kids all wearing the same uniform, Whizzer decided it was time to make an entrance. He gathered himself, stood as tall as he could, and walked past the seats with his eyes on the Jewish kids playing baseball. He had his sunglasses on, hair fixed perfectly, and as soon as he passed the tight knit family, he knew they'd seen him.

“What is he doing here?” Marvin almost whispered from behind Whizzer. Trina gasped, though trying to politely hide it, but soon she confronted Whizzer as Marvin lacked the guts. “What are you doing here?” Trina asked directly and Whizzer turned to her, taking off the glasses. “Jason asked me to come, since he asked me to come, I came,” he said calmly, glancing up at Marvin just momentarily. Trina and Mendel went on to grumble about Marvin’s ex lover showing up, but Whizzer was too busy intentionally ignoring Marvin to hear it. But when they went too far, Whizzer had to jump in. “Hey. I love baseball. I love Jason. That’s what I’m doing here," he stated with weight in his voice and Trina couldn't argue with that.

“You’re looking sweeter than a donut,” Marvin told Whizzer and Whizzer just replied with “Marvin.” Then he said hello to the lesbians next to his ex, Cordelia and Charlotte just as he'd thought, and sat by Trina on the bench. “Is he still queer?” Whizzer asked, unable to contain himself. He had to know. He just had to. Mendel said it didn’t matter, but Marvin’s remark was what made Whizzer laugh. “It’s been too long since I could tell,” Marvin said and imitated an old man, soon telling Whizzer to move and sit in front of him. Whizzer shook his head, hid a smile, and soon it was Jason up again.

Jumping up, Whizzer went to greet the kid. He gave Jason a few tips on how the batting was supposed to be done, forgetting Marvin for that short moment. When he turned around again, he was greeted by Marvin's smile and had to remind himself that that man was a maniac. He was psychotic. Who else shows up at their ex’s doorstep drunk? Who else breaks up with someone over a chess game? He pulled down his sleeves that had ridden up a bit before sitting down again, in front of Marvin, where he’d been told to sit.

Marvin kept annoying Whizzer, touching his hair, making remarks. Whizzer shot lines right back at him and soon they were too busy insulting one another with the biggest smiles on their faces to notice anything else. Then, clearly after gathering courage, Marvin asked Whizzer the question Whizzer had been waiting for. “Would it be possible to see you or to kiss you or to give you a call?”

That moment was fireworks. It was magic. It picked up the broken pieces, starting to put them together. It felt like eternity, wiping away all the shadows of the pain of the past. And then, against all logic, Jason hit the ball and Whizzer jumped to his feet, holding onto Marvin, cheering Jason on as loud as he could.

Finally everything was how it was meant to be from the beginning. Whizzer and Marvin had both grown and now… Now it wasn’t a battle every time they met. From there on, they were good together. Happy, truly happy, for the first time since they’d met. At least until Whizzer got sick.

**Author's Note:**

> He, yea. Bet you thought you'd have a happy ending for once.
> 
> Originally a prompt on my tumlbr: http://transconstellation.tumblr.com/post/168954386700/sooo-its-your-no1-fan-here-what-about-the


End file.
